Serious Puppy Love
by BohemiaLMM
Summary: SiriusRemus. It's seventh year, and finally hidden feelings come up between Sirius and Remus. Will they be able to make their friendship grow into something more? Rating will be upped in the future.
1. Train Rides and Sad Faces

Disclaimer: None of the Marauders belong to me, nor does the Hogwarts Express. Also, anything else Harry Potter-ish (chocolate frogs, etc.) that's mentioned in this chapter is not mine. It's all © J. K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Sirius/Lupin! My favorite Harry Potter slash couple. This story is dedicated to my friend Mango (_hugs_ _from Tunsy,_ _Mango!_), and was inspired by loads of Sirius/Lupin fan-art I've found. Woot! And, the title of this story, _Aspects of Love_, is from a musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber.  
  
**_Chapter One:  
_**  
Seventh year. And it couldn't have come any sooner. Bristling with excitement, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black quickly boarded the Hogwarts Express to find their friend, Remus Lupin, who was always early so they would have a compartment to themselves. Also, Remus had told them all he had something wonderful to tell them.  
  
Within a minute, the compartment was located. Remus had his back turned while his friends stored their trunks, a small smile haunting his face. At long last, Sirius spoke.  
  
"Come out with it, then, Moony," he said. His voice was almost annoyed, yet it was obvious that his face held a grin.  
  
"My dear Padfoot," came Remus's reply, "you never were one for patience." Slowly, he turned around with amusement sparkling in his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
James's eyes went a bit wide, but Peter was the one to say what was being though by them all (save Lupin).  
  
"Remus!" Peter practically squeaked. "You're ... You're Head Boy!"  
  
Remus grinned while James spoke up.  
  
"How could this happen?!" he asked, horrified. "One of the Marauders ... Head Boy." His head shook. "Our days of messing are over!"  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you, Prongs, that this could work in our favor?" Voice staying even, Remus sat down. He placed his hands behind his head.  
  
Noting James's confused expression, Sirius elaborated.  
  
"Prongs," Sirius said, "we've got the Head Boy on our side! We can get away with loads more things!"  
  
Seeming quite satisfied with that explanation, James excused himself and went in search of his love interest, Lilly Evans. Peter went to find some snacks, thus leaving Remus and Sirius alone.  
  
They were quiet, not quite sure what to talk about. Neither wanted to discuss school, and they knew about each others' summers because they'd kept in touch over the holiday. So, obviously, there was nothing to do but remain silent.  
  
Sirius, whose eyes always roved when he was bored, took in his friend, who was staring out the window at the passing scenery.  
  
Remus's hair, which was the brilliant brown of the richest, deepest, most elegant chocolate, was highlighted naturally with streaks of golden brown (one could only see this in certain lights, though). It was shoulder length, but, at the moment, it was pulled back with a sleek black ribbon. His face, which was, at one point, perfectly round (and wonderfully cute), had angled out and was far more handsome now than it had ever been. Although Remus's face was indeed a sight to see, it showed lines of weariness and mild exhaustion; Sirius thought that this matched his friend's mature manner, and added to his looks. As mentioned before, Remus's eyes were a chocolate brown (much like his hair), and were flecked with gold here and there, especially around the pupil.  
  
His body had finally started to fill out. He had a big growth spurt over the summer, and was no longer the shortest of the Marauders. Now, Remus could stand only three inches short of Sirius, and two of James. His arms, legs, chest, and stomach where developing and toning nicely. There was no doubt, in any of the Marauders' minds, that Moony would be a definite heartthrob this last year of school.  
  
Remus's head seemed to snap up a bit, suddenly aware that he was being watched. His calm eyes shifted so he was looking at Sirius.  
  
"Yes?" Remus asked him, eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
Sirius started a bit, surprised that Remus had spoken. He quickly ridded of his surprise.  
  
"Nothing," he sighed heavily. Sirius's voice reeked with boredom and he lied down, looking dully at his surroundings. Now it was time for Remus to take in Sirius.  
  
Sirius's hair was just beyond shoulder-length, and resembled finely spun, blue/black silk. It shone delicately in light, and often his bangs fell across his face in a sort of rebellious way. His face was very masculine, and was, to most people, the essence of charming (Remus always believed that Sirius looked far more charming whenever he smiled his roguish smile). Much unlike the deep darkness of Moony's eyes, that always showed understanding and compassion, Padfoot's were a brilliant, frosted blue that pieced through people, as if he was trying to find something untrustworthy before words were spoken.  
  
As for his body structure, it seemed to be developing every chance it got. Sirius had always been tall, strong, and very well toned, but now it was far more obvious than ever before. Every guy that came across Sirius was envious of his masculine look, and that just made him work on making it look even better. And, anyone who got in a fight with him never caused him – or his friends – anymore trouble. It was no surprise that girls swooned as he walked by.  
  
Then, Sirius looked to Remus. With a slightly amused smirk, he raised an eyebrow and asked,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Trying hard not to laugh, Remus sighed heavily.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They both erupted into a loud laughter that easily filled the compartment, and that didn't die down until a good two minutes had passed. Rubbing the water out of their eyes, Moony and Padfoot sat back smiling.  
  
"You know, Padfoot," Remus said, smile turning sad, "I'm going to miss this."  
  
Sirius blinked. He hadn't expected Moony to say that.  
  
"What do you mean?" His eyes became filled with curiosity.  
  
"What I mean, is that I'm going to miss these train rides." Remus glanced over and saw the confusion on Sirius's face. "We always got a chance to laugh, joke, and talk – just us two – and that rarely happens at school. After all, you and James are usually joined at the hip." He tried a smile, but his face seemed to reflect a hint of jealousy.  
  
"I'm also going to miss school," Moony continued. "We might all split up and go our separate ways. I mean, James is going to start living with Lilly –"  
  
"Don't say such things, Remus," Sirius interjected. "We're the Marauders. Nothing will _ever_ split us up. _Never_." He grinned.  
  
To this, Remus couldn't help but smile. True, he was indeed happy that Sirius was sure about the subject, but there still sadness lingering in his eyes. It was the sadness that came with knowing that it was possible for what Sirius had said to be a lie. Sirius saw that sadness.  
  
"Aw ... Moony ..." Padfoot watched as his friend looked down, trying to hide the tears that were filling his eyes. He took a chocolate frog out of his trunk, then sat by Remus, offering the sweet to him.  
  
"Here ... Have this. It will make you feel better." It was hard to tell if Sirius's voice was filled with guilt or sympathy, or perhaps a sense of worry.  
  
Remus simply nodded. Sniffing, he accepted the chocolate frog and ate it slowly. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, as neither of them could bring themselves to speak anymore. 


	2. Secret Feelings and Moody Friends

Disclaimer: Of course, as always, I own nothing to do with my fanfictions (except the story itself, of course). Since we've already established that I don't own the Marauders (sadly ... I wouldn't mind having Lupin always there ... ahem), I should say that I don't own Lilly Evans, nor Frank Longbottom either (who are the only new characters so far). Praise J. K. Rowling who owns it all!  
  
Author's Note: Whoo, chapter two! (rhymes! Yippe!) How're you all? Awesome! A quick Thank You to: Verona Dracula (read her ficcies ... READ!) (by the way, Verona, I love that you could connect with chapter one. That's the first time anyone's every told me they have. Yay! And yes ... Sirius/Lupin are an awesome pairing. Hehe), and AffectedMangoO (yes ... they are cute (a.k.a. HOT!), hehe ... and thank you for adding me to your author alert!). Ooh! Speaking of mangos, you should all check out my friend Mango's fanficcies! ... Brilliance. That's what you'll find. Anyways, without further a due, here's chapter two! (another rhyme!)  
  
**_Chapter Two:_**  
  
James and Sirius kept glancing over their potions books at Remus, who was sitting by himself in a corner of the common room, pouring over his defence against the dark arts essay, which was on banshees. They had managed to get rid of Peter so they could discuss things privately.  
  
"I'm really worried about him, James," Sirius said quietly. "He was more than upset on the train ride here, and he's been acting more withdrawn than usual. I know it's only the third week of school but ..."  
  
Listening to Sirius, who was still talking, James looked at Lupin again. His mind flashed back to what Sirius had told him about Lupin seeming jealous over the friendship between James and Sirius. And Prongs new exactly why.  
  
Over the past few years, he noticed that the feelings between Padfoot and Moony had definitely grown into something more than friendship. Anyone could tell by the way they looked at each other, the way they worried about each other, the way Remus got a slight blush when the spoke to each other, or the way Sirius's confidence faltered around the other boy.  
  
"And then he ... James? ... James?!" Sirius snapped, dragging Prongs out of his thoughts. "Are you evening listening to me?" he hissed.  
  
"What?" James blinked twice. "Oh, yeah, of course."  
  
"Liar." Sirius spat the word out. He gathered up his books and stalked out of the common room.  
  
Remus looked up from his essay just in time to Sirius storm off. Half concerned/half curious, he packed up his things and followed.  
  
From where he sat, James watched his two friends. He leaned back, propping his feet up on the table he was working at, and thought.  
  
Yes!_ That's_ why Remus had been so sad! He was worried that after this year, he'd never get a chance to tell Sirius how he felt; Remus didn't want Sirius to leave without knowing! James was sure of it! But, now, another problem presented itself.  
  
Moony was definitely not the type of person to tell someone that he had feelings for them, and no way would Padfoot catch on. Yes, Padfoot. He could always tell Remus how _he_ felt, but most of the time he was too proud to show off any signs of loving somebody. This made James scowl in frustration. He realized, then, that if neither Remus nor Sirius confessed, he'd just have to help.

* * *

Quietly, Remus looked around the library as he walked into it. He saw Sirius sitting off near the back, scowling at a bookshelf. With quick steps, Moony started over to Padfoot. He probably would have arrived unnoticed, too, had he not tripped over his robes and dropped his things.  
  
Murmuring lightly, Remus knelt down to pick up his stuff. Sirius came over just as Remus cut his index finger on a piece of his now-broken ink bottle.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
It was the first time Remus noticed that Sirius had heard him.  
  
"Yes ... Yes, I'm fine." Remus put his bleeding finger in his mouth and sat down, clutching his things as Sirius cleaned up the ink bottle mess. "I actually came to see if _you're_ ok." Moony gave Padfoot a concerned look.  
  
"Why?" Sirius questioned as he made the mess disappear.  
  
"You seemed to be in quite a mood when you left the common room." Toying with the hem of his robes, Remus hid a blush. "I was just worried."  
  
"Oh ..." Padfoot sat down across from Moony. "I'm fine ... I was just ... Frustrated." He smiled.  
  
"Alright then." And in that moment, when Remus looked up to smile back at Sirius, they both felt something shoot through them.  
  
It was an internal shiver that made their stomachs do flips. It was a sudden wanting, needing, aching feeling. It was a dry spell in their throats that caught their breaths. It was a feeling so exquisite, so wonderful. It was a thing that both Remus and Sirius shared.  
  
"Moony ..." Sirius said, his voice barely audible. He reached a hand up to touch Remus's cheek, but Remus moved away.  
  
"I've ... I've got to finish my essay." Cheeks pinking up, Remus fumbled with his things. He muttered an embarrassed '_sorry_' before quickly leaving the library. Sirius just sat there, mentally kicking himself, and then slamming his head down on the table in front of him.

* * *

"Wow ... Are you _sure_, James?" Peter blinked a bit over his toast. James had just told him his suspicions of Moony and Padfoot liking each other. Wormtail was not embarrassed to say that it was quite a shocking revelation to him. "Well ... That explains a lot." He blinked some more.  
  
"Of _course_ it explains a lot!" The breakfast roll in James's hand nearly flew out of it because of his eccentric waving about.  
  
"James Potter, if you don't calm down, you'll take someone's eye out with your breakfast."  
  
Both James and Peter turned around to look at a rather amused Lilly Evans.  
  
"So what might you two be talking so _exuberantly_ about?" She sat down between them and filled her plate up with eggs and bacon.  
  
Peter cast James a rather hesitant look. He wasn't sure if it was something to discuss with others yet. Catching Peter's look, James shrugged and smiled charmingly.  
  
"It's nothing important, Lilly," he lied. "Just boy stuff." He kissed her hand.  
  
"Hmm ... I'll bet ..." Lilly obviously didn't believe him, but she decided to let it slide. Pushing her red/brown hair behind her ears, she looked around. "So ... What's going on with Sirius and Remus? They both seem rather ... Distant." A small frown appeared on her face.  
  
"Pardon?" Orange juice nearly sprayed out of Peter's mouth. Did Lilly know? It was obvious the topic made Peter a little more than uncomfortable.  
  
Realizing that if Peter answered the question, he'd make a mess of it, Prongs answered quickly,  
  
"Oh, them? Sirius is just going through a mood, and Remus is a bit upset because he's going to miss us after school." Another smile came to his face. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Oh ... Alright then." Lilly seemed to believe James this time. "Hmm ..." She checked her watch. "I'm going to head off to class." With a smile that lit up her eyes, Lilly stood up.  
  
"Here," James said, "I'll walk with you." Grinning like the fool in love that he was, James linked arms with Lilly and the two walked off. Peter watched them go, then looked to his right.  
  
A bit down the table, Sirius was polishing off his breakfast while talking to Frank Longbottom. Peter then looked to his left. Remus was a few seats away, and he was drawing together his things. '_No doubt going to class, too,_' thought Peter.  
  
Wormtail sighed as he stood up. If Remus and Sirius really did like each other as more than friends, then Peter agreed with James – the two should just get it all out in the open. But then he shook his head, amused. The day that happened would be a day to remember. Looking once more at Remus and Sirius, Peter grabbed his books and hurried after Lilly and James.


	3. Dislocated Shoulders and Tired Murmers

Disclaimer: Of course I don't anything to do with Harry Potter. All of us know it's © J. K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Eek! Sorry about the long wait! I'm on holidays right now, visiting my dad, so I haven't had much time to write. That's why this chapter is so short (but!! I feel as though it plays a significant part in the whole SiriusLupin thing). Also! My friend Mango, who is now called Prongs 'cause it sounds better, has great stories (like I already said in the previous chapter). Unfortunately, the link to her page didn't work, so her pen name is Writerspassion25 (passion may be capitalized but I can't really remember ... Ergh ... Horrible of me). Thank you greatly to: Verona Dracula (I'm so glad you like that part. I really wanted to get across that feeling you get when you're with the person you love), magentafreak (they're an awesome pair, aren't they?), The Demonic Duo (thank you so much for that lovely, yet cute, review! And thanks for sending it to your friend; I really appreciate that), and Chibi Teazer (luvs ya, hun!). So, since I've held off long enough, chapter three!  
  
**_Chapter Three:_**  
  
Remus groaned lightly as his eyes opened groggily. He blinked a few times so his vision wasn't blurred, and, when he could see clearly, he found himself looking up into the worried faces of Peter, James, and Sirius.  
  
"What's going on? Where are we?" Not only was he frowning at the feeling of an unfamiliar bed beneath him, but Moony was also surprised at the sort of rough, yet sort of weak, sound in his voice.  
  
Peter went to answer, but James shoved him out of the way.  
  
"Sirius can answer your questions," he said quickly. "Peter and I will go tell Dumbledore that you're awake." With that, James ushered Peter out of the room and followed.  
  
"Where am I?" Remus asked again. "Why does Dumbledore need to know I'm awake?"  
  
"You're in the hospital wing, Moony," Sirius replied. He pulled a chair over and sat down. And you've been out for a couple of days now ... Well ... Sort of in and out of conciseness. Madame Pomfrey gave you this pretty strong painkiller medicine. Hell, not even _Peeves _could've woken you up." He smiled slightly, then noticed Remus's confused look. Refusing to be interrupted, Sirius continued, "You had one pretty violent full moon. I was surprised you didn't break any bones, and just dislocated stuff."  
  
"What do you mean _'dislocated stuff'_?" As Moony went to push himself up into a sitting position, he realized what Padfoot had meant. He winced at the pain shooting through his left shoulder. All of a sudden, he became aware of every ache and pain in his body.  
  
"Like I said," Sirius leaned back, "one violent full moon. You were just throwing yourself at everything. It was harsh."

"That explains why I'm so sore ... But ... How did I manage to hurt my jaw?" After all, with the amount of frowning that Moony was doing, the pain coursing through his jaw was quite clear.  
  
Sirius blushed quickly.  
  
"Well ... About that ..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You were getting a bit out of hand, so I sorta smacked you in the mouth with my paw. It was a little more forceful that I had planned." He smiled apologetically.  
  
"Oh ..." And, of course, Remus frowned. This made him wince, and focus on the pain in his jaw. He went to push himself up so he could sit again, which brought back the remembrance of his dislocated shoulder. "Bloody Hell ..."  
  
Instantly, Sirius propped up Remus's pillows. Next, he slowly eased his friend up so he was sitting. He smiled, almost shyly.  
  
"You could've just asked for help," Padfoot chided playfully. "That wolf's pride must be getting to you."  
  
But Remus found himself unable to speak due to the thrill that was coursing through him. Sirius's touch was warm and oddly soothing (even if he was only placing his hands on Moony's sides to help him sit). Of course, what made the feeling all the better, was that Padfoot's hands still rested on his friend's sides.  
  
Padfoot suddenly noticed this and hastily dropped his hands. The two said nothing. It was a yawn from Remus that shattered the awkward silence.  
  
"You should get some more sleep," Sirius coaxed gently. "You look more exhausted than usual." Out of pure instinct, his hand reached up and brushed some stray hair behind Remus's ear.  
  
Nodding tiredly, Remus admitted, "I do feel rather worn out." He leaned his head on Sirius's chest as another yawn escaped him.  
  
Sirius blinked a bit. Assuming that it was a hint about Remus wanting company, he lied himself and his friend down comfortably (yet carefully, as not to hurt Moony).  
  
In the last few moments before sleep, Sirius heard Remus mumble. What was rather peculiar about that mumble, was what Sirius had heard. He was sure – more than sure – that Moony had said '_I love you.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for how short this chapter is!


	4. Halloween Dances and Negative Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter. © J. K. Rolwing.  
  
Author's Note: Whoo! Hooray for reviews! Lotsa love: CT (wow! Thanks for all the smileys! Muah!), AffectedMangoO (thanks for that tip! I'm so used to calling him Lupin, though, cause J. K. Rowling is usually referring to him as that, lol. I think it suits him better, but, still, I'll do that), Verona Dracula (I can't wait to read that CarlVanHelsing fic :-). And you're such a talented writer! I'm sure it'll be a great slash), magentafreak (woot! I totally agree), and Eien Chou (thank you so much!). Ok, now, before we get to the chapter, I'm gonna just explain a thing or two. This is a chapter that focuses around Peter Pettigrew. Now, although I despise him I had this urge to write a chapter on him, because the way I interpreted him at Hogwarts is the way I sometimes feel, and I know most you sometimes do (it's my connection chapter, lol). He's just the forgotten, useless one ... So, I figured I should try and win him a bit of sympathy ... Just because we can all relate (or, at least, most of us).  
  
**_Chapter Four:_**  
  
Over the next few weeks after Remus finally woke up, both he and Sirius were spending much more time together. James and Peter could tell that their friends still hadn't confessed their feelings to each other (at least, not face-to-face or in full conciseness), but it was obvious that the moment was steadily approaching. However, James was constantly at Lilly's side, so it was mainly Peter who got to observes the finly spun habits of both Remus and Sirius. Sometimes he'd take a break and watch James and Lilly lazily, but it wasn't as exciting. Peter realized that's all he ever seemed to be doing. Observing.  
  
Yes, that realization hit Peter on the first Hogsmeade visit of the year, Halloween day. Almost instantly, the couple, and the hopefully soon-to-be couple, ran ahead to Honeydukes, leaving Peter alone to trudge after them. Not only did he dislike this fact because his friends practically ditched him, but Peter knew that, but the time he reached the sweet shop, the other four would be off to Zonko's. Therefore, Peter to just go back to the castle. He figured – no, he _knew_ – that he wouldn't be missed.  
  
Once he was back at Hogwarts and in the Gryffindor common room, Peter say back on the couch. He pulled a bar of chocolate he'd been keeping for these type of occasions out his pocket, and stared into the dancing flames in the fireplace. He'd think. He'd chew. Then he'd think some more. And as he thought – and chewed – Peter noticed just how useless (for lack of a better word) he really was. It seemed to him that his only role as a Marauder was to cover up for the other three, or do the tasks that the others didn't want to.  
  
He scowled. Even from the beginning of their "_friendship_", Peter was the ignored one. His opinion was _always_ the last one sought out, he was the last one to know things, he wasn't as clever as James, Sirius, or Remus, no one took him seriously ... All in all, he was the forgotten one. Wormtail crammed the last piece of chocolate into his mouth. He stood up angrily as a few giggling girls hurried in and up to their dorms, chattering excitedly about the evening that was almost upon them.  
  
'_Right,_' thought Peter, '_that God damned dance._'  
  
Yes. Dance. Dumbledore and staff had decided that the seventh years should have a Halloween dance. Peter just _loved_ that idea. Not.  
  
Hastily, our little forgotten Marauder bustled out of the common room. Peter supposed that he'd go to the library. I mean, is there anything better than venting over a book in a calm surrounding? Hmm ... Yes, it seemed like the library was the perfect place to be at the moment.  
  
On Peter's way to the library, his ears pricked up. Two familiar sounding voices were having a hushed conversation in an empty class room, just around the corner from Peter. So, naturally, he crept closer to have a listen.  
  
"It's tonight, Severus," said the first voice. It wasn't hard to figure out that the voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Why tonight?" Severus questioned.  
  
"Because," Lucius brought his voice down to a low, almost hiss-like, whisper, "tonight is that stupid Halloween dance. The teachers and students will be too wrapped up in the festivities. Is there a better time for the Dark Lord to recruit?"  
  
"_Ooh_ ..." Peter was sure that at that moment, Sever gave a nod. "Is it going to be at the discussed place, Lucius? The far edge of the forest?"  
  
"Yes ... Now let's go fill in the others ... I'm getting an uneasy feeling."  
  
Two sets of feet clicked away and Peter frowned. Dark Lord? Recruit? That didn't sound very good. Unconsciously, Peter's pace quickened on the way to the library.

* * *

That night, once all of the students (save the seventh years) had finished their feast and returned to their common rooms, the Great Hall came alive with music and plenty of festivity.  
  
Peter squeezed between twittering girls, confident boys, and shy kids alike. Although his mind was plagued with the conversation he had overheard earlier, Peter decided to think nothing of it. All he wanted to do was find his friends – excuse me, "_friends_" – and hang out with them. He was about to give up his search, when he saw Remus hanging around in a corner of the room, quietly taking in the scene before him. With a smile of relief from both locating Remus and seeing he wasn't with Sirius (so he wouldn't be taken off somewhere), Peter made his way over. "Hullo, Remus," Peter greeted him brightly. "How are you this festive Halloween evening?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, hello, Peter." Remus gave him a smile. "I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?"  
  
"I'm good thanks," was Peter's reply. "How are your aches and pains coming along?"  
  
"They're feeling _much_ better. I can move around with much more freedom and I don't wince every time I move a limb. Madame Pomfrey is a miracle worker."  
  
Laughing, Peter replied, "I'll take your word for it." He had never needed Madame Pomfrey's assistance. "Say, Remus, would like a cauldron cake or something? I'm feeling rather peckies myself."  
  
"Hmm ... A cauldron cake sounds good. Thank you, Peter."  
  
"Think nothing of it." Peter waved his hand slightly and set off to the refreshment table.  
  
Out of James, Sirius, and Remus, Peter supposed that Remus was the one who cared the most. After all, he found it hard to imagine Moony ignoring anyone, even those he greatly disliked.  
  
"Hey! Peter!"  
  
Peter turned around to see who was talking to him.  
  
"Have you seen Remus?" It was Sirius.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Remus?" Sirius nodded. "He's just over there." Peter pointed. "I'm just getting us some –" But Sirius was already gone.  
  
Peter watched, mouth almost hanging open as Sirius took Remus's arm. He started dragging him off, but, remembering Peter, Remus tried to resist. In the end, he blushed, smiled shyly, and let Padfoot lead him away.  
  
Sighing, Peter set down the cauldron cakes. He began to leave when he saw James.  
  
'_Maybe I can stick around him for a while_ ...' That thought in mind, Peter went over to James.  
  
Of course, James had his arm around a giggling Lilly. They both seemed rather wrapped up in each other, but, still, Peter decided to try for conversation anyways.  
  
"Hullo, James," he said. "Hullo, Lilly. How are you two tonight?"  
  
"Hello, Peter," Lilly replied. She flashed him a genuine smile. "We're good, how about you?"  
  
"Oh, same old, same old." Peter smiled back. "I was just -"  
  
"Sorry, Peter," James told him. "I've got to uh ... Talk to Lilly ... _Privately_." He looked at Lilly with a mischievous glint in his eye. "We'll talk to you later, Pete."  
  
"Sorry, Peter!" Lilly managed to say before she and James disappeared through the doors.  
  
That was it for Peter. Muttering, he squeezed his way through the crowd again. Once out of the Great Hall, he headed outside. His hands found his pockets and his feet started walking. It wasn't until fifteen had passed that Peter actually stopped to see where he was.  
  
Somehow, his feet had carried him into the Forbidden Forest. A silent 'meep' left Peter. He was lost. Calmly, he began in one direction and, before long, he was running.  
  
Running blindly through the forest, Peter got his robes caught and snagged. The silver fog played tricks on his mind. A haunting breeze whispered to him, daring him to keep running. Running blindly. The trees loomed over him like spectators at a game. Their bark was twisted and shipped, and, in the faint, ghost-like light of the moon, seemed to form sadistic, grinning faces. Something was beckoning to Peter. Something called to him through the misty fog and the grinning trees. A phantom call that hung in the air ... Then! ... Peter tripped.  
  
His hands flew out in front of him and his eyes got wider (if that was possibly, for they had grown considerably bigger). He hit the hard, cold dirt with an 'oof'. Groaning, he got on his hands on knees to hoist himself back up. Something caught his eye.  
  
It was the bottom of a robe, swaying lightly in the nearly non-existent breeze. With a gulp, Peter looked up. It was at that moment that Peter first looked into the piercing red eyes of the man that was going to take hold of his life until the day it was destined to end.


	5. Mysterious Symbols and First Kisses

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine. _sigh_ Actually, to be honest, I'm not expecting any of it to be mine anytime soon. :P Hmm ... Maybe we'll find out that I'm J. K. Rowling's long lost daughter and she leaves Harry Potter and co. to me ... _snort_ As if. XD I can dream, yeah? Well ... Unil the day my dream comes true (_cough_never_cough_), this is all © J. K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Howdy! Hmm ... I'm rather pleased with my previous chapter, lol. But, I think this chapter is rather special, too. Thank you for reviewing: Eien Chou (wahoo! I made you feel sorry! I succeeded in my mission! :P And me, evil? Noooo _angel face_), Verona Dracula (wow! I'm glad that I inspired you to haul ass then, cuz I loved that little ficcie of yours, and thank you for the compliment on the ending), and Tanya J Potter (I'll try to work some JamesLilly romance in here in the next chapter or two, just for you). Oh yes! This chapter still takes place on Halloween, and it's what happened when Sirius dragged Remus off in the previous chapter.  
  
**_Chapter Five:_**  
  
"Sirius! If you keep pulling on my arm like that, I'm going to re- dislocate my shoulder!" Remus laughed. He quickened his steps to keep up with his friend, who was in more than a hurry to get to the common room.  
  
"Sorry ..." Sirius loosened his grip on Remus's arm. "But this is important ... Really important."  
  
Curiosity heightened, Remus said nothing else. Inside his heads, thought about could possible be "_really important_" were mulling around. The possibilities seemed endless.  
  
At long last, they reached their destination. Sirius hit his forehead. He had forgotten that everyone who wasn't at the dance would be in the common room. Leading Remus to their dorm, Padfoot found that it still wasn't private enough.  
  
"Hmm ... C'mon ... We'll go to ... The tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack." Sirius grabbed the Marauder's Map. "Better yet ... We'll go to the Shrieking Shack." Without waiting for a response from his friend, he took out his wand and tapped the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map filled up. "Excellent." Grinning, Sirius took Remus's arm and led him off ... Again. They stopped at the painting.  
  
"What?" Remus frowned.  
  
"James and Lilly are in the Astronomy Tower." Sirius made a face.  
  
"Well ... Is that_ really_ a shock?" A laugh exited Remus.  
  
"I suppose not." Sirius's grin got wider and he left the common room.  
  
Once again the two walked in silence. They reached the Shrieking Shack and then the tension arrived. Remus stood patiently, allowing Sirius all the time he needed.  
  
"Remus ... I ... Uh ..."  
  
"Yes?" Although his voice was calm, there was excitement coursing through Lupin.  
  
"Um ... I need help with our Potions homework."  
  
Remus's face fell.  
  
"Oh ... Right ..." he said. "I'll help you with that when we get back ..." He failed miserably in hiding his disappointment.  
  
"Moony ... I ..." Sirius really did _hate_ seeing Remus so upset. He felt something grab his heart and squeeze it. "I'm just messing with you ..." It was seeing Remus so upset that made Sirius realize that he really did say 'I love you' the other night, and it gave him a boost of confidence. "I ..."  
  
Remus looked at him.  
  
"You what?" The response he got was most pleasing.  
  
It took a few seconds for Remus to realize that Sirius was kissing him. At first, he just felt something warm press against his lips. Then, there was this burning – yet pleasurable – sensation searing through him. It felt ... Amazing. And he knew, then, it was Sirius. So, he leant into him and kissed back.  
  
For Sirius, when Remus returned his kiss, he felt a jolt of childish excitement hit him hard. He felt that the night was meant for just him and Remus. He was positive that every star in the sky was shining just for them.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus as he broke the kiss softly.  
  
"So ... Uh ..." Sirius licked his lips. "What's this mean?" Hope laced his voice.  
  
"Hmm ... What do you _think_ it means?" Moony ghosted his lips against Padfoot's. He was trying to ignore the pale rose blush that now colored his cheeks.  
  
"You mean it?" A slow grin lit up Sirius's face.  
  
When Remus nodded, Sirius pulled him closer. Then he noticed Remus's own grin.  
  
"What're you grinning so carelessly about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important," Remus said innocently. "Just the fact that you really _weren't_ messing with me when you said that you need help with the Potions homework." A sly smile replaced his angel face.  
  
"_Ooh_ ... I'd watch that attitude if I were you, Mr. Moony." Wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy, Sirius brought their bodies up against each other.  
  
"Or else what, Mr. Padfoot?" Moon raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
Giving no words as a response, Sirius locked his lips with Remus's once more. This kiss was firmer than the last, and seemed to hold some hidden passion. Both boys dropped their robes so they were just in their uniforms. Sirius slowly ushered Remus against a wall.  
  
In a flash, the kiss deepened as all of their previously bottle emotions came up. Remus's back pressed against the wall heavily as Sirius pressed against his front. Sirius's hand found its way up Remus's shirt.  
  
Slowly, Sirius trailed the tips of his fingers along Remus's warm flesh. Remus moaned a bit under his friend's – well, more than friend's – lips and his hand gave an involuntary twitch. Sirius liked that reaction and put his hands on Remus's hips. He had just begun to lay kisses along his fellow Marauder's neck, when both of he and Remus got an unsettling feeling.  
  
They looked at each other with questioning expressions. Their doggish instincts told them that something was definitely _not_ good. Remus noticed a greenish light snaking its way through the cracks of the Shrieking Shack. He walked over to a shuttered window and opened it before staring up at the sky.  
  
"What on _Earth_ are you looking at?" asked Sirius. With a curious frown, he stood next to Remus and looked up. "Holy shit ..."  
  
Hanging in the sky, glowing green, was some sort of symbol. It was in the shape of a skull, and had a snake protruding from its mouth.  
  
"What the bloody Hell is that?"  
  
"I don't know ..."  
  
"What's it mean?"  
  
"I don't know ..."  
  
"Is it some sort of prank?"  
  
"I don't know, Sirius!" Remus said, rather tersely. He softened up when he saw Sirius's shocked look, then added, softly this time, "But I'm ninety- nine per cent sure that it isn't a good thing and that we should be getting back to the castle."  
  
They took each other's hands lightly and made their way back, only stopping here and there to kiss quickly.

* * *

Upon reaching Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius found that everyone had retired to their dorms. They made their way quickly to their own dorm and, quietly, they sneaked towards their beds. As they changed, they kept stealing glances at each other, hoping to get a good view now and then.  
  
"Moony?" Sirius whispered while Remus started to get into bed.  
  
"Hmm?" Remus looked at him.  
  
Sirius held out his arms and Remus sat into him. Both boys lied down on Sirius's bed and closed their eyes.  
  
As he started to sleep, Remus pushed away the concern he held about the mysterious symbol in the sky and thought about more pleasant recent events.  
  
'_Mmm ... Sirius and I kissed ..._' he thought. '_Sirius and I ... Kissing ... We kissed ... Sirius ... My first kiss ... Sirius was my first kiss!_' Remus blushed to himself and smiled. '_Hmm ... I wouldn't have rather had anyone else for my first kiss._' He rolled over so he was facing Sirius.  
  
"Good night, Sirius." He kissed Sirius's nose gently before snuggling into him.  
  
"G'night, Remus," Sirius replied. He tightened his hold on Remus then kissed his head.  
  
Both boys slipped into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about might have happened in the Shrieking Shack, had they not been disrupted by the symbol in the sky.

* * *

Author's Note: Ooh, I'm sure you've all noticed that I've changed the story's name and I named the chapters. It was just an impluse I got, lol. 


	6. Mock Hurts and Slytherin Blackmails

Disclaimer: You guys know what I'm gonna say here. :P I don't anyone so please don't sue me! begs  
  
Author's Note: Here's a little bit of James and Lilly stuff for Tanya J Potter! I'll try and work in a little more in later chapters. :) As for reviews, thankiez to: Verona Dracula (mmm ... fluffiness ... Hehehe ... And I'm flattered to hear that I could encourage you to post that ficcie; it was awesome and I can't wait to read the next!), and Eien Chou (I know what you mean ... I'm feeling sorry for Peter too ... Dammit, lol, ah well ... Everyone deserves some pity I suppose, lol).  
  
**_Chapter Six:  
_**  
The common room had begun to be the "hang-out" place for the Marauders. It was a cozy place to relax, talk, and maybe, just occasionally, do a bit of homework. The common room was also a warm retreat, now that December was upon Hogwarts. As an added bonus, it seemed that hardly anyone was ever there. All in all, it was the perfect place to chill.  
  
It was on one of those relaxing nights, only two and a half weeks before Christmas holidays, that Lilly set down _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ and looked at James.  
  
"James?" she asked. She brushed a soft curl out of her face. "Is there something that you aren't telling me?" Her head titled cutely.  
  
"Hmm?" James looked up from a Quidditch catalogue. "Me? Not tell you something?" He brought his hand up to his forehead in an over-dramatic way. "I'm offended!"  
  
Lilly nodded towards Remus and Sirius. Sirius was sitting in a chair that had been pulled closer to the fireplace, and Remus was on his knee. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were mildly flirting, but, to anyone that walked in, it looked as if the two were just fooling around so no one paid much attention. When it was just them, Peter (who was off collecting a book from the library at that moment and had been acting quite strange since Halloween), James, and Lilly, Remus and Sirius would kiss each other on the lips or on the nose, or they'd nip at each other's earlobes and such. Lilly found it rather cute.  
  
James looked over at his friends, then back at his girlfriend.  
  
"Surely you don't _need_ to be told what's going on?" He raised an eyebrow cheekily. "I'd have thought that it'd be _perfectly_ obvious to you." James grinned.  
  
Giving a laugh, Lilly hit her boyfriend in the arm lightly.  
  
"Of course it's _perfectly_ obvious," she said defiantly. "I'm just hurt that you didn't tell me in the first place." A playful pout etched into her features.  
  
"I felt as though I'd be insulting your intelligence if I said anything about it," James replied. He leaned forward a bit with a dashing smile.  
  
"_Weeeelllll_ ... I suppose I can let you off _this_ time." Lilly laughed a little more and kissed James.  
  
"Oi!" Both of them looked up and towards a grinning Sirius. "Get a room!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Oh? And you're one to talk?" Prongs stuck his tongue out at Padfoot.  
  
"Moony and I are an exception."  
  
"Uh huh ... _Whatever_."  
  
"Humph, c'mon, James." Lilly was quickly picking up on the mock hurt look. She took James's arm and they disappeared upstairs.  
  
"Alone at last ..." A wicked grin flashed across Sirius's face. He nipped teasingly at Remus's earlobe.  
  
"Mmm ... Not now, Sirius." Remus kissed his nose. "I've got to go scan the halls and play Head Boy for a while." He reluctantly stood up off of Sirius's lap.  
  
"_Again_?" Sirius whined. "You've already done that, though!" A whimper escaped him.  
  
"Come now ... I won't take too long. Besides, ever since that symbol-thingy showed up in the sky, the teachers have been way on edge. Security and safety measures have gone up quite a bit."  
  
After planting a kiss (that lasted longer than planned) on Sirius's lips, Remus left to do his patrol.

* * *

The halls were quiet. This pleased Remus, because it made things much easier AND it meant he could get back to Sirius sooner. He rounded a corner, then was shoved roughly against a wall.  
  
Remus blinked a few times. He focused on the current situation and found himself looking into the steely eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Next to Lucius was the slimy haired Severus Snape. Holding Remus were two of Lucius's lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hello, Lupin," Lucius drawled. "I'm glad you could take a moment to chat with us."  
  
"Well," Remus said coolly, "I'm always pleased to make someone happy." His holders tightened their grips.  
  
"Attitude, Lupin." A smirk appeared on Lucius's face. "We want you to keep your little friends off of our backs."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"We know a thing or two about you, Lupin," Lucius continued. "You wouldn't want a few ... Secrets slipping around, would you?" He raised an eyebrow smugly. "Like ... Where you go once a month?"  
  
To this, Remus had no response.  
  
"Hmm ... That's what I thought." Lucius walked up to Remus. He slowly ran a slender index finger under Remus's chin, causing the Gryffindor boy to flinch. "Until next time, Lupin." The blonde smiled coldly. He snapped his fingers so Crabbe and Goly released Remus, and then he, followed by the other three Slytherins, walked off.  
  
Remus simply stood there momentarily before running back to the common room.


	7. Mournful Howls and Lovers' Apologies

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Wahoo! Two chapters at once! Pretty good, eh? ;) I was hit with the sudden urge to write so I just had to write two. And, this one's for Verona because it's a little bit angsty. :) I'm actually rather proud of it. :D  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Christmas holidays arrived quickly and the number of students at Hogwarts had greatly decreased. Keeping in mind Malfoy's threat, Remus had stopped every fight that his friends were involved in. He figured it was a small price to pay so no one found out about him. As long as it stayed harmless like this, he didn't mind it too much. He thought too soon.  
  
Remus was on his way back to the common room from the library when he ran into Lucius.  
  
"Oh ... Sorry," said clumsily.  
  
"Ah, Lupin," Lucius smirked. "Just who I was looking for. I've decided there's another thing I need to uh ... Ask of you."  
  
"What do you me-" But Remus was cut off by Lucius running a ringer down his cheek. He looked horrified and went to protest, but Lucius pressed a finger to the Marauder's lips.  
  
"Ah ah ah ... All I have to do is tell one person and your secret will spread like wild fire." A superior look appeared on Lucius's face as he leaned forwards and kissed Remus. Remus didn't know what to do, but he didn't return the kiss.  
  
"What the BLOODY HELL is going on?!"  
  
Lucius broke off the kiss. Both he and Remus looked over at Sirius who had fire blazing in his stormy blue eyes.  
  
"Ooh ... I'm thinking this is my cue to leave," Lucius said. He smirked at Remus and left rather quickly.  
  
"Well?!" Sirius demanded. "What the hell was that about?!" He folded his arms and glared daggers at Remus.  
  
Remus flinched. He'd seen Sirius get mad like this before, by never at him.  
  
"Sirius," he stammered, "it isn't – it's not – it wasn't what it looked like! I didn't – I didn't want him kissing me." He swallowed.  
  
"Oh no??" Sirius watched as Remus nodded. "Well it sure as hell didn't look like you were pushing him away!" His voice was now a loud roar. It bounced off of the walls of the corridor  
  
"I couldn't ..." Compared to the other boys voice, Remus's own seemed weak and more quiet than usual.  
  
"You couldn't?!" A dry laugh escaped Sirius's lips. "Do humor me, Moony; why couldn't you?" He clenched his jaw.  
  
"I – he ..." Moony trailed off. He couldn't tell Sirius about what Lucius was doing, because then Sirius would want to kick the Slytherin's ass. Then Malfoy would tell everyone what Remus really was. No, he couldn't tell.  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
"I figured as much," he retorted, his voice edged with ice. He turned to go.  
  
"Padfoot! Sirius!" Remus reach out his hand and gingerly touched Padfoot's shoulder.  
  
"Don't," Sirius warned. He pushed Remus's hand off of his shoulder. "Just fuck off." He walked away.  
  
Remus stood there. Stunned. Sirius's harsh words stung like a slap to the face. All at once, tears started flowing down his cheeks.  
  
Over the next few days, Remus and Sirius avoided each other. This was hard, because they were only Gryffindor's staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Nevertheless, they managed to do it.  
  
Sirius would always leave the dorm in the morning before Remus woke up. Remus would come into the dorm after Sirius was in bed. But, Sirius always stayed awake until the other Marauder came up from the common room where he was crying.  
  
Yes, Padfoot knew Moony was crying because sometimes he'd hear it. Also, he'd notice that when Remus came into the dorm at night, he'd be sniffing, or his eyes would be red, and the soft light from outside would reflect on his tearstained cheeks. To add to this, Remus was looking far more worse for wear. Sirius knew the other boy was having sleeping problems, and, naturally, he was starting to feel guilty.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him,' Sirius thought. He was sitting on the couch in the common room, staring into the fireplace. It was Christmas Eve and he was alone, for Remus was at the Shrieking Shack.  
  
'Remus wouldn't purposely do something like that ... I'll bet Malfoy made him do it. But why couldn't he tell me what was going on? ... Humph. Too bad. If he wants us to get back to the way we were, he'll have to do some serious apologizing.'  
  
Grumpily, Sirius stood up. He stalked up to his dorm and got dressed for bed.  
  
In the Shrieking Shack, the wolf prowled around the room. He knew he wouldn't have any visitors that night – not the majestic Prongs, the cowardly Wormtail, nor the most loyal of them all (at least up until recent events), the wonderful Padfoot.  
  
He howled mournfully at the moon. He wanted the world to know of his sorrow. In his bed, Sirius turned over uneasily when the howl reached his ears.  
  
The wolf clawed at himself. He ignored the pain and the fresh wounds from the transformation earlier. He ripped up tender flesh and reopened old scars. He knew that he ached inside. He wanted something to really ache about. He continued tearing at himself until he was too exhausted to do any further damage. After sending another torn howl at the moon, he lied down on the floor. As he slept, his brilliant silver fur was slowly dyed red.  
  
'Christmas fucking Day. Woohoo,' Sirius thought dryly. Around him were the remains of Christmas wrappings. He kept glancing at Remus's gifts which were sitting, undisturbed, under the tree.  
  
'Where the bloody Hell is her?! ... Not that I care."  
  
Then, at that very moment, the door to the common room opened. Sirius anxiously looked over and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Remus.  
  
Remus walked into the common room holding on to the wall. His steps were short and tired, and, at least from what Sirius could see, there was barely a part of him that wasn't bruised or cut (he wasn't wearing his robes and he sleeves were rolled up, so Sirius could plainly see every mark). He looked pale and exhausted, and as though he would collapse at any minute. He did.  
  
Instinctively, Sirius dropped the Christmas cookie he was eating and bolted over to the other boy. He caught Moony in mid-faint and brought him over to the couch, before gently setting him down.  
  
"Moony?" Sirius was surprised to find that his voice was just above a whisper. "Jesus Christ ... What did you do to yourself?" He lightly brushed some hair out of Remus's face.  
  
Remus looked up and his eyes met Sirius's.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said tiredly.  
  
"What? Sorry for what?" Sirius saw tears slide out of Remus's eyes.  
  
"Sorry for the other day ..." was the reply. He began crying more freely and heavily. "I shouldn't have let him – I should've told you – I should've –" He coughed on his sobs.  
  
"Shh ... Just relax, Remus. Take your time ... You aren't being rushed." But really going through Sirius's head was, 'Oh God ... I can't believe I did this to him ...Fuck ... I hurt him ... Oh God ...'  
  
Sniffing, Remus continued.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy ... He said ... He said ..."  
  
"He said what?"  
  
"He said if I didn't stop you, James, and Peter from pestering – from pestering him, that he'd tell everybody what I am." He paused to choke on a sob. "And then he – the day you got mad," there was hurt in Remus's voice at the mention of Sirius getting mad, "he said he wanted me to do something else ... And – and – and he kissed me."  
  
Sirius hissed under his breath, "Bastard ..."  
  
"And I couldn't tell you because then Lucius would tell everyone that I'm a werewolf." Once more, the flood gates opened and Remus began crying more than he had all week. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad anymore! Please?" He wrapped his aching arms around Sirius and clung to him tightly.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus's exhausted form that was shaking with sobs. He looked so desperate ... So lonely, so needy. It broke and re-broke Sirius's heart to see Remus break down like this and cling to him so tightly.  
  
"I'm not mad anymore, Moony." He choked back his own sob. "Tomorrow we'll go tell Dumbledore about Malfoy." He kissed Remus's head and magicked up a first aid kit. "You know ... You still haven't opened your Christmas presents."  
  
"You not being mad anymore if the only Christmas present I care about." Replied Remus. He had finally stopped crying and managed a teary smile.  
  
Sirius smiled back and spent the rest of the day babying Remus. 


	8. Happy Birthdays and Intimate Moments

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. None of it's mine 'cept for this story.  
  
Author's Note: Well ... I had hoped to have this chapter up sooner, but for some reason I just didn't want to write. So, I made myself sit down and write for at least five minutes every now and then, just to get it done. Danke schön: Verona Dracula (yeah ... Malfoy does need to die ... But I can't do that because I love the Malfoys ... And, yes, my favorite part of the last chapter was when Remus was the wolf ... I enjoyed writing it), and Eien Chou (guess that's a difference between us, eh? I think everyone deserves some pity and you don't ... Ah well). Oh yes, and um, Warning! If you haven't noticed, the rating is now R. Serious slashiness in this chapter.  
  
**_Chapter Eight:  
_**  
"Happy birthday, Sirius!" chorused four voices. James, Lilly, Peter, and Remus beamed at their friend.  
  
Sirius grinned back.  
  
"Yeah!" He rubbed his hands together. "So ... Where are my presents, then?"  
  
"Honestly, Sirius," Peter laughed, "it's too bad we can't give you any patience. You'd be getting gifts everyday!" He pulled a package out from behind him and handed it to his friend.  
  
"You're lucky you're giving me a present after that comment, Wormtail," Sirius took his present, "or you'd be outside right now." That threat made Peter shut up, but stick out his tongue.  
  
It was a rather ugly January 23. The clouds were heavy and gray, and the wind seemed merciless ("It's howling worse than a werewolf," Remus had joked). Snow was falling in sheets and it was like a bad rain – you could hardly see your hand in front of your face. Of course, the good thing about a night like that was that if completely blocked the full moon so Remus wouldn't change. He was actually meant to be in the Hospital Wing just in case, but Dumbledore had convinced Madame Pomfrey to let Moony stay with his friends that night.  
  
Anyways! Sirius tore into the wrapping paper on his gift from Peter. With a wide grin, he held up a gold and green jersey that resembled the ones his favorite Quidditch team (Australia) wore.  
  
"This is awesome!" Sirius exclaimed. "Thanks, Pete!" He hugged the smaller boy.  
  
"Nah ... It's ... It's nothing," replied Peter. He shyly hugged Sirius back.  
  
James took out his gift.  
  
"Mine next! Mine next!" He shoved his gift into Padfoot's hands.  
  
Laughing, Sirius quickly opened his second gift. His went a bit wide and he looked at James.  
  
"Prongs! How'd you get this??"  
  
"I've got a god-mother who lives down there ... She helped me out a bit." James smiled and shrugged.  
  
Sirius held up his gift and looked at it again. It was a picture of the Australian Quidditch team, and it was autographed by each player complete with birthday wishes. He was amazed by it.  
  
"If you can tear yourself away from that picture," Lilly said, amused, "here's my gift." She handed Sirius a chocolate cake decorated in rich fudge icing.  
  
"We've already had cake, Lilly." Sirius frowned.  
  
"I know," she replied. "But this is for you. And whoever you choose to share it with ... If anyone." She refrained from looking at Remus through the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Oh ..." A grin spread across Sirius's face. "Alright then." He put the cake aside. "Now ... That leaves one more gift." They all turned to look at Remus.  
  
"Um ... I'd rather give you the gift later." Remus looked at his hands to hide his blush.  
  
"Hmm ... Alright." Although his curiosity was triggered, Sirius smiled. He pulled Remus on to his lap and spread a bit of icing along Remus's cheek. "Oh, wow, would you look at that? Someone's going to have to clean that up." With a mischievous look, Sirius licked the icing off of a giggling (and blushing) Remus's cheek.  
  
"James, Peter, I think it's time to leave." Lilly stood up and walked to the door of the dorm. "Happy birthday, again, Sirius." She smiled at him then walked out the door, soon followed by James and Peter.  
  
Remus watched and made sure they'd gone before pulling something out of his pocket.  
  
"I guess I can give you your present now, Sirius," he said shyly. He opened his hand to reveal a gold ring with crosses (that were woven together by ivy) carefully etched into the surface, all the way around the band.  
  
"This," Remus said, "is a promise ring." He carefully put it into Sirius's palm. "Every promise that I can offer you is put into it; every time a promise is broken, a cross fades away. It's my way of binding myself to you." He blushed. "I know it isn't a jersey or an autographed picture or anything but-" "It's perfect," Sirius said softly. He slipped it on to his right ring finger. "This is the most amazing gift anyone's ever given to me ..." He looked at his boyfriend. "Where did you get it? How could afford something like this?" It must've cost a fortune and a galleon."  
  
Taking no offence from Sirius's question, Remus answered, "Ever since fifth year, I've been saving up all of my spare pocket money. And when we were in Hogsmeade on Halloween, I noticed a shop where these rings were sold. That's why I slipped awake from Honeydukes for a moment. I wanted to check them out." A smile played on Moony's lips. "It was amazing! You could choose any material you wanted for the ring to be made of – gold, silver, platinum, ivory, steel, wood, everything – and any design you wanted with NO limits! There were so many types of rings, too! You could have a promise ring, a hate ring, a secrets ring, and unrequited love ring ... It was brilliant."  
  
Sirius listened in awe. He made a mental note to check that place out.  
  
"On the last full moon, I left early and bought it for you," Moony added. He knew that would be Sirius's next question.  
  
Padfoot looked at the ring, then back at Moony with the warmest of smiles. He leaned forward and softly kissed the other boy.  
  
"I love you ..." he mumbled under Remus's lips.  
  
"Mmm ... I love you, too ..."  
  
The two boys fell back on Sirius's bed, with Sirius on top. After slowly breaking the kiss, Sirius looked down at Remus.  
  
"Moony?" he asked. "What's it like to not change on a full moon?"  
  
"Well ..." Remus thought. "It's definitely different. And, it's nice to be myself for once ... But ... It involves a lot more will power. The wolf knows this is his night ... His personality – his attitude – is trying to come out. You know what I mean?" His head tilted.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"You know ..." His eyes trailed down Remus's chest, wondering why his shirt and vest had to be in the way. "I've been wondering what you'd be like on a full moon ..." Slowly, his hand traveled down Remus's side.  
  
Padfoot knew full well of Moony's virginity, so he wasn't quite sure what his reaction to that would be. And, selfishly so, Sirius wanted to be the one who took that innocence away. He leaned in and whispered heavily in Remus's ear.  
  
"You'd make me a very happy birthday boy, Moony ..." His lips trailed down the soft part of the smaller boys neck.  
  
A pleasurable shiver shot through Remus. The sound of Sirius's voice echoed in his ear. The feel of the black haired boy's breath made him squirm. Moony inhaled sharply as Padfoot nipped a tender part of his neck.  
  
Next, Sirius placed little kisses along Remus's jaw line until their lips met. It was a shock to him when Remus kissed him hungrily. Padfoot looked into Moony's eyes and saw something amber flash behind them – the wolf.  
  
"Let him out, Moony," Sirius breathed out under his boyfriend's lips. "Let the wolf out ... He wants to be out ... This is his night ..."  
  
That was all it took. Instantly, the amber flashed again in Remus's eyes and he growled somewhere in the back of his throat. Roughly, he pushed Sirius over so that their position were reversed (Remus on top, Sirius on the bottom).  
  
With a wicked smile, Remus straddled Sirius and ran his hands under Padfoot's shirt and along his chest. As he pulled the shirt off, he failed to notice the impressed look on Sirius's face.  
  
_'Holy shit,_' Sirius thought, _'I didn't know Remus had this in him._'  
  
Not noticing what he was doing, Sirius sat up and removed Remus's shirt. Soon he was pushed back down as Remus started to kiss his chest. A light moan left Padfoot as Moony licked up his stomach, to his chest, then bit his nipple. Once more, Sirius sat up but this time they locked their lips in a lustful kiss.  
  
They nipped at and sucked on each other's lips and, in minutes, their pants and boxers were discarded on to the floor. Now it was time for Sirius to take charge.  
  
Once more the boys switched positions and Sirius was the dominating one. Sirius put Remus's legs on his shoulders, and, without hesitation, pushed himself into the brunette boy. He started to thrust himself in and out, oblivious to Remus's initial gasp and was only listening to his moans.  
  
Remus had never felt like this before. He'd never felt such a wanting, no, needing, aching feeling. He needed Sirius to be that close to him. At that moment, he got more aroused than he'd ever been before. He touched himself.  
  
Sirius watched Remus. He wanted the other boy more than ever. He thrust harder. Remus gripped the bed. Faster. The groans of both boys joined together to create a smutty symphony. Rougher. They felt each other's bodies tense up. Harder, faster, rougher. Pleasures flashed like lightning across both faces and their cries of final ecstasy were loud enough to filled the sky and make any wolf or dog jealous. Both Marauders fell limp and Sirius pulled himself out of Remus. He lied down next to Moony and pulled him close. They shared a tender, soft, loving kiss before Remus looked up at Padfoot.  
  
"Happy birthday, Sirius," he said in a cute, tired voice. He let out a tiny yawn and curled up to his lover in a snuggle. In moments, he was sleeping.  
  
After pulling a blanket over himself and Remus, Sirius smiled lightly at the sleeping boy.  
  
_'He's mine ... I've claimed him as mine ... We're bound together ... After all ... Wolves mate for life.'  
_  
There was no denying that Sirius was happy. For once, he had something that no one could take from him. And even if they never saw each other for years after school, he and Remus would stay bonded; Sirius was the holder of the other boys virginity, after all.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Remus and kissed his head. He returned the snuggle and soon the other boy in a peaceful, perfect sleep. 


	9. Study Sessions and Engagement Rings

Disclaimer: Um ... Read the first eight chapters. :P As of this moment, I'm no longer doing disclaimers chapter-by-chapter, unless they're needed.  
  
Author's Note: Hmm ... I think it's fair to tell you all now that there's only going to be twelve chapters to this story. I realized that I couldn't write it out month-by-month anymore so I've shortened it. Sigh Thanks to: Verona Dracula (hehe ... Glad you liked chapter eight so much ... was hard to write :P), Eien Chou (hooray! I got three cheers!), Terra Kaiba (yus ... The story of Peter can teach us all nods and I'm glad you like the story), and My Prongsy!! Or, Wristerpassion25 _giggle_ (I'm glad you're liking this so much :) and nice Siriusly thing :P). And don't mind the dragon question ... I recently purchased Fascinating Beasts & Where To Find Them so I had to use it, lol.  
  
_**Chapter Nine:  
**_  
Studying season came around just as fast as Christmas had. The four Marauders, accompanied by Lilly, sat in one corner of the common room, with their books spread over a table. All around them, more groups of students were having cramming sessions.  
  
"Alright, Peter," Lilly looked at him, "here's a magical creatures question." She thought for a moment. "Actually, it's for each of you boys. I want Peter and Remus to give me two answers, and Sirius and James to give me three." She giggled at the looks on Prongs and Padfoot's faces, then cleared her throat. "There are ten breeds of dragon. Name then. You start, Peter, then we'll go around the table."  
  
"Er ..." Peter's brow furrowed as he thought. "Um ... Common Welsh Green and ... Uh ... Swedish Short-Snout?" He breathed with relief when Lilly nodded.  
  
"Wonderful." Lilly smiled. "James next. Remember, name three." Her smile turned slightly wicked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," sighed James. "Let's see ... Chinese Fireball, Norwegian Ridgeback, and ... Antipodean Opaleye." He grinned at his success.  
  
"Perfect. Now you, Remus."  
  
Remus smiled and answered, without hesitation, "Peruvian Vipertooth and Hebridean Black."  
  
"Of course, that's right," Lilly said.  
  
"I'll bet he has all of their qualities and characteristics memorized, too," Prongs laughed.  
  
"I'm just smart, that's all." Remus stuck out his tongue playfully.  
  
"If you two are done," interrupted Lilly, "Sirius needs to answer."  
  
"Fine ... Leave me with the hardest part," Sirius complained. "Everyone else got ten to choose from and I'm limited with the final three ... They took my answers!"  
  
"Just answer the question, Sirius."  
  
"Alright, alright ...No need to get mad, Lilly." Sirius grinned. "Ok ... There's ... Ukranian Ironbelly ... Hungarian Horntail ... And ... And ... Romanian ..." He frowned.  
  
Reamus leant over and whispered something Sirius's ear.  
  
Sirius grinned suddenly and said, "Romanian Longhorn."  
  
"Oi!" Peter yipped. "That was cheating!"  
  
"Nah." Padfoot shook his head. "It's just 'cause Remus loves me."  
  
Lilly laughed.  
  
"I think that's enough studying for now." She looked around. "Let's go talk in your dorm ... So we won't disturb anybody."  
  
The Marauders agreed and trooped up to their dorms, with Lilly right behind them. They all sat on James's bed or Sirius's.  
  
"So ..." Lilly pushed some hair behind her ear and looked around. "What are all of your plans for after school?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" boasted Sirius. "I'm going to lie about, wonder why I wasted seven good years of my life, and do whatever I get the impulse to do." He nodded firmly.  
  
Laughing, Peter said, "I'm going to move to Widnes. I heart it's a quaint place and I'm hoping that some good will come out of it all." Wormtail smiled.  
  
"I'm going to Romania," Remus told them. He tried to ignore the fallen look on Sirius's face. "There's this course in Covasna, that's near the Carpathian Mountains, that is all about learning how to defend yourself against the Dark Arts." He blushed a bit, hecause he wanted to someday work with something to do with the Dark Arts (whether at the Ministry of Magic or teaching ... Though, he'd prefer to teach). "It'll be like going to school," continued Moony. "It goes for three years, and it's for creatures of the Dark Arts – like me – that want to learn about these things; they're all going to be virtually harmless, give or take a night or two now and then. It'll really help to boost my career." He looked down, so he wouldn't have to look at Sirius.  
  
"Oh, Remus!" Lilly exclaimed. "That sounds absolutely wonderful!" She hugged him. "I've heard that Romania is beautiful, and it such history in the wizarding world! You'd better take some good pictures." She giggled, then looked at James. "And what are your plans, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Well," James swallowed a bit, "I was hoping you could help me decide that." He knelt down before Lilly, taking little note of her tiny gasp. "I know I used to be a real jerk sometimes," he said, "and I know I still am one now and then. But, please, don't think about those times. Instead, think about how much I love you. You mean the world to me. You are my night and my day, my every breath, my every thought. My heart beats only for you." At this point, James took in all of his courage. "Lilly Evans, will you marry me?"  
  
A squeal escaped Lilly as she pulled James into a hug. Taking that as a yes, James slipped the engagement ring (a gold band with a small, square diamond in it, accented by two round rubies on either side of the diamond) on her finger. He had just enough time to quickly kiss her before she ran off to tell all of her friends.  
  
James laughed and sat down. Peter patted his back.  
  
"Wow, James. This is quite a commitment." Wormtail grinned.  
  
"Yeah, Prongs," Sirius said. "Are you sure you aren't going to wimp out on the wedding day?" He laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to wimp out!" defied James. "And you're going to make sure of that, Sirius. You're going to be the best man."  
  
Sirius blinked, then slowly smiled.  
  
"Really?" He hugged James, grinning like a maniac. "That's awesome!"  
  
"Is it possible that I can get a word or two in now?" Remus voiced. With a fake look of annoyance, he pushed Sirius out of the way and hugged James. "Congratulations, James. You two make a fine pair."  
  
"Well, thank you, Remus." A smile lit up Prongs's face.  
  
"You're very much welcome," Moony replied. "Besides," he grinned playfully, "it'll be better for us three, since now you'll have someone who can keep on you all the time."  
  
Rolling his eyes, James commented, "_Geez _... I thought you had more heart than that, Moony." He laughed, then said, "Well, I'd better go find Lilly before she over excerpts herself from too much excitement." He gave them all a nod and left.  
  
"Hmm ... I should study some more." Peter stood up. "I'm dreadful with exams. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the library. See you two later." Peter took his leave.

* * *

On his way to the library, Peter passed by Lucius and Snape.  
  
"Pettigrew!" Snape stopped and walked over to Peter. "Lucius has a message for you from Voldemort."  
  
A frown etched into Peter's face.  
  
"Oh ... Alright." He toddled over to Lucius. "Yes, Malfoy?"  
  
"Ah, Pettigrew." Lucius put on a ghost of a smile. "Voldemort wants you to know that your friends, Potter and Evans, are not on his good side." He smirked. "He feels that something involving them will jeopardize his future as Dark Lord. Since the two are engaged – don't look so surprised, Petteigrew, everyone in the bloody school knows by now – they'll be getting a secret keeper soon. Voldemort wants you to know that you better be that secret keeper." His eyes flashed menacingly and he left. Snape followed, not even casting a second glance at Peter.  
  
Peter meeped and continued on his way to the library.

* * *

"So ..." Sirius lied down on his bed and looked at Remus, who was sitting on his own bed. "Romania, eh?" He looked at the ceiling.  
  
Remus shifted a bit.  
  
"Yeah. It sounds very exciting." Moony folded his hands on his lap and looked down.  
  
Sirius sat up and took Remus's hands in his own. He looked at the brown eyed boy and said, "I'm gonna miss you, you know."  
  
Looking back at Padfoot, Moony replied, "I'm going to miss you, too." He sniffed back threatening tears.  
  
They embraced each other in a silent hug until Sirius cut into the silence.  
  
"At least it's only for a few years." Padfoot kissed the top of Remus's head as he nodded. "C'mon ... Peter had a right idea. Let's get back to studying so I don't fail."

* * *

Author's Note: Agh! This took forever to type! I'd type two sentences, and then I'd get bored and stop. Whew! 


	10. More Rings and Fond Farewells

Author's Note: Hoorah! I've finished writing this story out and now I've just got to type up the last few chapters! Also, I forgot to mention this in Chapter Nine, ever since the first chapter of _No One Mourns the Wicked_, I've been saving the reviews and I'm now over 100! Thanks to you all! And, of course, thanks to Verona Dracula (_hugs_ so glad I could help _out giggle_ I really loved chapter five of your story).  
  
**_Chapter Ten:_**  
  
At last, the final day of school had arrived. All through the day, whoops and cheers were heard from the seventh years. On the train, there was plenty more happy cheer through the students.  
  
In their compartment, James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, and Lilly all sat with the same excitement running through them that was there on the first day of seventh year.  
  
"James and I are going house hunting this summer," Lilly told them all. "And then we're going to start planning our wedding." She giggled.  
  
James grinned proudly, ignoring the joking looks from his friends.  
  
"And I couldn't be more happy about it," he said firmly before placing a kiss on his fiancé's cheek (much to her delight).  
  
Sirius stood up and took Remus's hand.  
  
"C'mon, Remus ... I've got to talk to you."  
  
"Hmm ... Ok." Remus stood up and followed Sirius to another compartment.  
  
"I'd hate to be next to their compartment," snickered James once the two had left. He was promptly hit by Lilly.

* * *

Sirius closed the door and locked it, then drew something from his pocket. He turned to Remus and gave him the object.  
  
It was a gold ring, just like the one Remus had given Sirius. The only difference was the design engraved on it. Instead of crosses and ivy, there were crescent moons separated by little stars.  
  
"It's a faith ring," Sirius explained. "It has all of the faith I have for this relationship in it. If I ever stop having faith in us, the stars will start to fade."  
  
Remus, who looked on the verge of tears, clutched the ring tightly and hugged Sirius.  
  
"I love you," he said through soft sobs.  
  
Kissing the top of Moony's head, Padfoot replied, "I love you, too." They sat down, still wrapped in each other's arms. Just as the ride to Hogwarts in September was, this one was silent. Neither boy wished to speak for fear of breaking the peace that overcame them.

* * *

The train came to a stop and students swarmed off of it. The five friends met up and walked through the barrier.  
  
"Well ... I guess this is goodbye for now." James looked around. He said that at the end of every year, but they all knew that it would be much longer than two months this time until they were all together again.  
  
"Yeah ..." Peter shifted his weight. "So, where are you all headed?"  
  
"Lilly and I are going into London," answered James.  
  
"Really?" asked Wormtail. "Same here. I'll go with you then."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"I'm going to catch a train home to Manchester in twenty minutes," said Remus. "Then I've got a day before I'm off to Romania."  
  
"I'll wait with you, Moony," Sirius offered. "I've got to wait half an hour for a train to take me home to Rugby anyway." (A/N: Rugby is a real place in England ... I found it in an atlas, lol XD.)  
  
"We'll see you two around, then." Lilly smiled, a bit sadly, and hugged both Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Bye you three." Remus hugged Lilly back, then James and Peter. "Hopefully three years will go by quickly."  
  
After Sirius gave out his hugs and good-byes, he and Moony walked to platform two. It seemed to them that twenty minutes passed far too soon.  
  
"Well ... We'll keep in touch, yeah?" Remus looked at Sirius hopefully.  
  
"Of course we will," Sirius answered. "You're going to have to give me a lengthy description of Romania." He smiled and kissed Remus.  
  
Reluctantly, Moony broke off the kiss and hugged Padfoot. He said goodbye again then boarded his train. He looked out the window and frowned upon not seeing Sirius. However, the frown turned into a smile when he saw a familiar black dog.  
  
Padfoot ran along side the train. He let out a woof when Remus blew him a kiss, then his ears dropped. That was the last time he'd see his Moony for three years. 


	11. Baby Boys and Little Gifts

Author's Note: I'm on a roll! Thanks to: Verona Draucla (hmm .. it was kind of bittersweet, wasn't it?), The all mighty and powerfulM (here's your update :D), and Okaishichan (well, if you can't find anything wrong to comment on, then I don't mind how short the review is _giggle_ Thanks!).  
  
**_Chapter Eleven:_**  
  
The door to the hospital room opened and four heads turned to see a much more mature looking Moony than the one they had said goodbye to. He smiled apologetically then stepped inside the room.  
  
"Sorry about the intrusion," Remus apologized. "I got Sirius's owl while I was on the train and came as soon as I could." He closed the door. "I'm also sorry for missing the wedding."  
  
"Nonsense," said James. "You were indisposed at the time."  
  
"Yes," Lilly agreed. She looked up from the blue bundle in her arms. "Think nothing of it."  
  
"Of course I'm going to think something of it!" argued Moony lightly. "I missed my friends' wedding. Besides, it would've been one of the rare opportunities where I could've seen Sirius in a tuxedo." He grinned at Padfoot, who was shaking his head in amusement. "I've got a late wedding present for you two."  
  
Remus opened up a bag he was carrying with him and handed a package to James.  
  
James opened it up and Lilly grinned with glee. It was a set of fogged wine glasses made out of Romanian glass. (A/N: My dad's girlfriend bought a fogged glass vase that's made of Romanian glass ... It's gorgeous.)  
  
"They're lovely," Lilly complimented. "Thank you, Remus."  
  
"Yeah, Moony," James agreed. "These are really nice."  
  
"I figured you'd like them." Smiling, Remus handed Peter a package next.  
  
Peter blinked.  
  
"Oh, thank you." He smiled, not have been expecting a gift. He opened it to find a book on Romanian legends and myths. "Oh, wow. Thank you, Moony." Wormtail flicked through the pages eagerly.  
  
"Don't mention it, Pete. When I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you. I remember your fascination with these things."  
  
Lastly, Moony handed Sirius a package. Sirius quickly opened and smiled down at a book called The Darkness of Old Transylvania.  
  
"Mmm ... Thank you." Padfoot smiled at his friend.  
  
"You're welcome." A blush covered Remus's cheek. "As you might've picked up from the title, it documents the dark age of old Transylvania. I thought you'd like it, because it focuses mainly on Dracula," for some odd reason, Sirius was fascinated with the history of the vampire. "and, it has a decent section on werewolves, too." He grinned.  
  
"Ah," Sirius nodded, "so you just bought it for me because your ego made you do it?" He stuck out his tongue.  
  
Remus shook his head with a smile.  
  
"Leave off, Padfoot." He grinned again and walked over to Lilly. "May I?" He held out his hands slightly.  
  
"Of course," she answered. Carefully, she handed her blue bundle to Remus.  
  
Moony smiled down at the baby boy in his arms.  
  
"My," he said, "he already bares a striking resemblance to you, James. What are you naming him?"  
  
"Harry," James grinned. "Harry Potter. It has a good ring to it, don't you think?"  
  
Remus nodded and looked back at the baby.  
  
"Well, Harry," a smile played on Moony's face, "let's hope that your looks are the only thing you get from your father." Behind him, Sirius and Peter snickered.  
  
"Ok, ok." Prongs took Harry from his friend. "Go get me some coffee."  
  
"Fine, fine." Remus sighed. "It's not my fault that it was the truth." He gave a joking grin then hurried out of the room.  
  
Sirius looked around before slipping after his friend.

* * *

"Didn't think you'd get away from me that easily, did you?" Padfoot had caught up to Moony just as he was getting into the elevator.  
  
"Actually," Remus admitted, "I was hoping you'd come along." He pressed the button for the main floor.  
  
"Really now?" Sirius put on a catching smile. "And why might that be?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have another gift to give you. It sort of goes hand in hand with your ring and your book." Taking delight in Sirius's intrigued look, Remus took something out of his pocket.  
  
In his hand was a silver cross that was about three inches tall, two inches wide, and one inch thick. It was hanging off of a long silver chain. (A/N: For those who watch Buffy, it pretty much looks like the cross Angel gave her in season one.)  
  
"It's made out of pure silver," Remus informed the other man. "I picked it up when I got to see the ruins of Dracula's castle. There was this friendly witch – she looked about Dumbledore's age – who was selling all of these fascinating Transylvanian trinkets." He handed Sirius the cross. "There were some silver bullets from one of the first werewolf hunts. I was going to get one for each of you, but," an amused look crossed Moony's face, "I remembered how you, James, and Peter sometimes get. I feared for my life." He grinned broadly.  
  
"Aw, Moony," Sirius pouted. "I thought you trusted me more than that." He pressed the button that made the elevator stop, then walked Remus against a wall.  
  
"Sirius ... I really don't think this is the place ..." Moony breathed in sharply as Padfoot started kissing his neck slowly.  
  
"Mmm ... Nonsense." Sirius ran his hands along Remus's sides. "I missed you, you know," he breathed heavily in Moony's ear.  
  
Remus swallowed.  
  
"Missed you, too ..." His lips found the other man's.  
  
The two were locked in a kiss for a few minutes. Finally, Moony broke it off.  
  
"We have to get Sir James his coffee." He laughed lightly, rolled his eyes amused, and restarted the elevator.  
  
"Fine ... Bloody Prongs, always ruining my fun." Padfoot grinned playfully. "Hey! What would you say to spending the night at my flat here in London tonight?" He smiled hopefully. "We could go there once we deliver Sir James his coffee."  
  
"I think that sounds wonderful." Remus smiled as he walked out of the elevator. He returned shortly with a coffee and a brownie. "Who's the brownie for?" inquired Sirius as they started back to Lilly's hospital room.  
  
"For me." Grinning, Remus began to it; he was, however, forced to give up a bite or two. Once the coffee was delivered, he and Sirius said goodbye and left.  
  
The rest of the night was spent with Remus wrapped up in Sirius's arms on the couch. After being separated for so long, the two wanted nothing more than to just bask in each other's presence. 


	12. Tearful Apologies and Happy Thoughts

Author's Note: Well ... Here we are. The final chapter to my first SiriusRemus story. It's been awesome to write, and I'm so glad all you of you reviewers liked it, too. :) By the way, this chapter takes place during the Prisoner of Azkaban time. It starts off when Sirius is in the tower. :(  
  
**_Chapter Twelve:  
_**  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"You're very welcome, Remus. But, please, don't call me Sir; call me Albus."  
  
"Alright." Remus smiled and blushed slightly. He pushed open the door to the tower and nearly began crying upon seeing Sirius sit there, waiting for his fate.  
  
Without second-guessing himself, Moony ran over to Padfoot and dropped to his knees beside him. He embraced the other man in a tight hug and began to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sirius," Remus sobbed.  
  
Sirius frowned. He hadn't expected Remus to suddenly show up and start crying.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry for ever believing that you were the one who killed Lilly and James." Moony sniffed. "I shouldn't have doubted your innocence. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well ... That explains where some of those crosses on my ring went." Padfoot tried a feeble smile. He smoothed Remus's hair down and wiped away his tears. "There's no need for tears, Moony. What's done is done." He kissed the smaller man's head.  
  
"I just feel so bad," Remus told him. "I should've known better ..." He leant into the warmth of Sirius's body and felt two familiar arms wrap around him. They weren't familiar through physical feeling, for Sirius had lost a great deal of weight in Azkaban, but the love surrounding the gesture was far from unrecognizable. Moony's crying ceased to sniffs and hiccups. "I don't want to lose you forever," he whispered.  
  
"Hush now." Padfoot's voice had become a bit shakey, but he tried to keep it steady for Remus's sake. "Things happen for a reason."  
  
"But why? What's the reason for this?" Remus had begun to cry again. "What have you done to deserve this?"  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Remus?" Dumbledore poked his head through the door. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave now." He left to give the two Marauders privacy for their goodbye.  
  
Remus was now shaking slightly, and once more Sirius had to wipe his tears away.  
  
"Moony?" asked the black haired man. "Can you smile for me? Your smile was always beautiful." His head tilted.  
  
Somehow, through his tears, Moony managed a small smile. He and Padfoot shared a sad kiss. With a swallow, Remus freed himself from Sirius's embrace and walked to the door.  
  
"I love you, Padfoot." And he was gone.  
  
"I love you, too, Moony," Sirius whispered to the dark.

* * *

The train ride seemed much slower than Remus had remembered it. He looked out of the window and watched the scenes go by. Somewhere out there was Sirius (yes, Dumbledore had informed Moony about what Harry and Hermione had done). Smiling inwardly, Remus leant back and closed his eyes.  
  
He couldn't describe how happy he had been when he knew that Padfoot was safe (well, except for the fact that he was still a wanted man). Now, a new feeling of happiness washed over him.  
  
Moony knew that he and Sirius would find each other again shortly. He knew that they would start from where they left off. That was a feeling that he knew he'd never trade for anything, had he the chance to do so. Remus opened his eyes and looks out the window again.  
  
"I can't wait to see you again," he said to the sky.  
  
He lied back and closed his eyes once more. Suddenly, the train ride didn't seem so slow anymore. 


End file.
